jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturn
Role-played by Nima, Saturn is a major antagonist of Hunter's pack. He is a very twisted-minded Sornaensis Velociraptor, and is assured of himself. Quite cocky, he has been able to manipulate many raptors into his plans, though he is not quite as smart as he thinks he is, because unbeknownst to him, the 13 Deaths are manipulating him. Saturn's two (2) other brothers, Missile, and Venus, are strong like him, and at one time looked upon him with admiration. Though Missile is still a follower of Saturn, Venus turned away from him, seeing the evil in his brother for the first time, thanks to Voro. Early Life As a young chick, Saturn was born ready to fight. His father was consistantly ready to applaud his son, but just as ready to rebuke him if his skills in any way were not what he thought they ought to be. Saturn had thought that he would be the successor as the alpha once his father died, though in truth his father had plans to kill him once he reached a certain age and strength to prevent himself from meeting an untimely death. Once Saturn learned of this, he became so enraged that he attacked and killed his father. With their father dead, Saturn, Missile, and Venus lived alone for some time. They were about one (1) year old when Saturn killed his father, so they were old enough to be very dangerous. As far back as he could remember, it had been imprinted upon Saturn's mind to be a cold, ruthless killer. This he continued to teach to his other brothers, who became devote followers of Saturn. The trio were a fearsome pair of murderers, and eventually became involved in the destruction of Indira's pack (with the help of Neroon and The 13 Deaths), though the complete details of that event are still unknown. Life into Specter's Pack Despite Saturn's love for killing, he kept a rather low profile, in the hopes that he would one day find a pack willing to accept himself and his brothers. Then at the proper time, he would remove the alpha pair and assert himself as the dominant male. Eventually, he found Specter's and Vectress's pack and was quickly admitted. It was at that time when he began scheming and formulating a plan. The first duty Saturn performed for Specter and Vectress was assisting in the raid of Stalker's and Huntress' three (3) chicks. They battled with several of the raptors, including Indira, but were successful. Not long after though when Stalker came back, looking for his chicks, Saturn was made into a fool. The alphas had been gone at the time, and he was given the duty of watching over the chicks. One of the chicks was scooped up by Jade and pointed toward its father. Saturn then was relieved of guard duty by Raven and Voro. Jade told them the direction the chick had gone, but also added in that the scent of the intruders was coming from the south. Saturn had then followed Jade's instruction, but by the time he and Venus discovered what happened and returned, they had been too late. As punishment for their imcompetence, Saturn and his two brothers were given guard duty over Hawk. This was the first time Saturn began to suspect Jade as being the mole in the pack. Some time later Saturn had accompanied some of the pack on a hunting mission. When Jade went to speak with one of Hunter's pack members, Saturn caught her. Once she returned, he confronted her and forced her to become his mate otherwise her secret would be revealed. He had planned on at the proper time revealing her secret anyway to attain a higher position in the pack, but he was never able to do so. Shortly thereafter, Saturn discovered that Jade had laid a nest of eggs outside of the encampment where Specter's pack was staying. While he left to destroy the eggs, unbeknownst to him, Jade and the other moles attacked Specter's pack. When Saturn found the nest he destroyed all the eggs but two (Aigaion and Yohko). Jade and Prowler began attacking Saturn, but he eventually slipped away and ran back to the pack, where he learned that it was being attacked. Seeking Help from the 13 Deaths After Specter's pack was dismantled, Saturn and Missile escaped, but not before Saturn saw the two chicks he had failed to kill. With one more reason to seek vengeance, Saturn sought out the 13 Deaths for help. He found Neroon, whom he knew was the only raptor that could take him to The 13 Deaths. Once Neroon recognized them, he brought both males before Ammon who had decided to spare their lives, knowing he could use them for future events. For some time Saturn served the 13 Deaths in the hopes of eventually killing Prowler, Jade, Aigaion and Yohko. However as time progressed, he began to realize that The 13 Deaths were fighting a losing battle. So in a desperate attempt to save himself, he blackmailed Neroon into divulging his own secret of creating a pack after the final battle. During the time he spent with The 13 Deaths, he was the sole reason for both of his brothers being killed. At the last moment during the final battle, he was able to escape with Prowler in hot pursuit towards the Mountain Ranges. But during their fighting, he lost his footing and fell over the cliffside. Miraculously he survived by being swept into one of the underwater tunnels that are part of the Northern Caverns network. There he met up with Neroon, who had successfully stolen most of Indira's chicks. It was there that he chose Athena, Casseopaei, and Neptune as his own little minions to train over the next few years. Shortly therafter he killed Casseopaei, but the other two chicks have remained with him since. Category:Velociraptor Category:Sornaensis Category:Characters